Through the Worlds: Part One
by CTtheOrangeNinja
Summary: A demon, a god, and one common enemy. Working together throughout time and space, will the reluctant heroes accomplish their goal? Eventually will include many characters/plot elements from multiple anime.
1. Beginnings

Durarara, Inuyasha, Naruto, Noragami.

XXX

His eyes glowed blue. That was what unnerved the blond the most. In all his many years of hashing it out with the annoying little flea, he had never had those eyes directed at him glow _blue_. That meant 'Izaya' was truly pissed off with him. That meant trouble. That meant that, today, for the one that Ikebukuro knew as 'Shizuo' all _hell_ would suddenly come tearing loose.

And so, he did something unbelievable.

He ran.

XxxxxX Chapter I XxxxxX

He had been running when he first met the black-haired man, if you could even call him that. He had been running for his life, scrambling on all fours to get away from the angry villagers with their torches and spears, and that one woman who seemed to have it out for him—the girl with her beautiful red-brown eyes and elegant katana that seemed to whisper its love for blood.

"What the—!" A snarl came from the man he had just crashed into. They were nothing more than a tangle of limbs lying jumbled together on the forest floor. An angry curse and a sharp hiss of pain came next from the smaller man as he extracted himself from his 'attacker', rubbing his head where the other had knocked into it. He frowned up at the pale blond, and his eyes narrowed even further when they found the pointed ears sticking out of the other's hair. "You should be more careful, beast." He spat the insult so easily. It sickened him, making him curl his lip, showing his fangs.

"Oh? Did you want to piss off a Bijuu?" the blond growled back, leaning away from the other to get a good look at him.

Long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Seemingly color-shifting eyes that glared up at him with hatred, and also something else, a carefully guarded emotion that he couldn't quite place. He was dressed in a dark kimono reminiscent of a priest's, and he had his own sword shoved through the sash. Some sort of symbolic pattern adorned the sleeves of the outer robe, vaguely reminding him of a crown. Who was this man?

"Bijuu? Not likely. Not in a form like _that_. You're nothing more than a kitsune playing pretend." His smirk was really starting to piss the taller man off. "Besides, even if you _were_ a true monster, I'd merely send you to the Other Side and be done with it." He stood up and brushed himself off, turning his back to the blond. "Now, I think you had some villagers to worry about?" His nose twitched with fury and he stretched his claws toward the man's unprotected back.

Shhckk! The point of a spear nicked past his ear, and sent him whirling around, and then once again he was racing off into the forest, barely even having time to wonder how the man knew his trouble with the village, or even registering the fact that that the spear had gone _through_ the dark-haired man. He was running low on endurance and was almost to his goal when the red-brown-eyed girl's voice stopped him at the edge of the trees, causing him to turn to face her. His eyes narrowed and his fox ears flicked back in anger, opening his mouth to give an angry retort before the thrown katana pinned him to the trunk at his back. His eyes blinked in confusion, just before his vision faded out to black.


	2. Strike Me Up

He woke to the sound of birds chirping. Well, that, and someone's incessant humming. It was the humming that was irksome. Truly, annoying. It had no tune—merely repetitive and endless. As if it had been invented to tick him off. He opened his eyes to find another pair uncomfortably close to his own, and he jerked back, hitting his head against the trunk of the tree. "Oww…"

"Now, now, Fox-chan. Shouldn't do that. Might re-open your wound if you jerk around too much." The humming had stopped when the owner of the eyes spoke. The fox-man blinked, and the speaker came into focus.

"You." It was a statement, not a question. "What are you doing here?" The same man he had crashed into before was standing on a root of the very tree that he was trapped against, and was looking way entirely too pleased with himself.

"Ah, you see Fox-chan. I just had to check into things. Once you made the claim you were a Bijuu, I couldn't just let you walk away." He smirked at the blond, as if expecting him to ask the obvious question. He refused. The man continued anyway, only letting his smirk falter for an instant. "And it turns out, you were right! Congratulations, you are a Bijuu—one of the most powerful demons in the world!" He gave a condescending smile.

"And now you have to send me to the Other Side?" the fox blinked, straight-faced. He wasn't going anywhere—the katana still through his stomach proved that without a doubt. Might as well face his impending death with some last shred of dignity.

"I'd like to, believe me, I would Fox-chan. Especially for the bump you gave me earlier. However, my superiors think that you could be of some use in a certain mission." The fox-man narrowed his eyes and pinned his ears back, suspecting a trap. Then he let out a harsh gasp as the other man leaned his weight onto the katana sticking out of his stomach, and looked deep into his eyes. "You see, to think like a demon, one must be a demon. You are demon, right?" a quick nod, as tears from the intense pain sprung into the corners of his eyes. "I cannot stoop so low as to think like you, monster. It would corrupt my character, ruining my purpose. Therefore, I need you to accomplish my task. And you need me to accomplish yours—freedom. Deal?" The blond gritted his teeth and set his jaw. Already he hated this flea, for now he was sure this was no mere mortal, and he couldn't wait to be rid of this burden.

"Deal."


	3. Partners

The man pulled his weight off the katana and the fox inhaled sharply, darkness threatening the corners of his vision. "Stay with me, Fox-chan. Can't have you blacking out on me for another 100 years again."

The fox's ears twitched. "100 years?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I was out of it for 100 years?!"

"Why, yes, Fox-chan. Even with your amazing healing powers, a fatal wound to the stomach like I gave you would take an extraordinary amount of time to heal and then close around my sword, ne?" the man chuckled and shook his head, as if explaining to a little child.

"Well, yes I suppose so—Wait… this is your sword?!" he looked down at the black-handled katana in utter confusion, blinking and shaking his head. "But I thought that priestess… what was her name—K"

"Her name is not important." The shorter man cut him off with a sharp sentence, eyes dark. "And you will not speak of her. In fact, let's just pretend that 100 years ago never happened." He sat down at the blonde's feet, putting his chin on his fist. "Never happened."

The fox-man blinked. Such a sudden change in attitude clearly meant that the subject was off-limits. Which clearly meant it was important, at least for later knowledge. "Um…ok. So, then if this is your sword, can you take it out of me?" the fox-man asked, glaring down at the dark-robed man. "It still kinda hurts after you dug it into me just now, and I can't even move from this spot. We're getting nowhere fast."

"Why, no, Fox-chan. Don't be stupid. You'll either try to kill me or try to run off on me as soon as I let you go, so I'm going to wait until I have a way to control you." The stupid louse didn't even deign to look up at him. This guy's attitude was really starting to grate on his nerves.

"My name isn't Fox-chan." A stab.

"I know." He started humming again, arrogant little insect.

"So why are you calling me that?" He had to know the truth.

"I have to call you something." A dismissal.

"I have a name." A defiant plea.

"…" the man glanced up at him. "Do you really? Can a monster like you own a name?"

His red eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs to the dark-haired man in anger. "Fine." If that's the way he wanted it, then so be it.

"My name is Yaboku." The man murmured so softly that the fox, even with his enhanced hearing, thought he might not have spoken. Then the man, no, Yaboku, looked up at him. His eyes were hazel. "What's your name, Bijuu?"

The fox blinked, suddenly wishing to curl in on himself and hide. Something about this creature was different, off, inhuman. Ha, not that he was all that human himself. He looked away from the man at his feet, answering, "I am Kurama."

Yaboku swiftly got to his feet. Kurama blinked at the sudden movement and glared at the man. Yaboku smiled, and before the fox had a chance to move, the slippery flea had slipped a necklace of weirdly shaped beads around his neck that suddenly made the world feel 10 times heavier. "Nice to meet you, Kurama." In the same moment, the katana was slid from his body and he pitched forward onto the shorter man. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a great partnership."

"Stupid…flea," Kurama gasped, before blanking out on the world around him.


	4. Different Eyes

He was heavy. Almost too heavy for his slim frame to support. Like, Yaboku was sure that the stupid fox had not been this heavy before. Oh yeah—that had been when the tree still held most of his weight. The man shifted the fox demon to the tree root that he still stood on, leaning him back against the trunk with a sigh. "I told Kura-chan not to black out. And then he did anyway. Guess I'll have to punish him later." A wicked grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he forced down the chuckle. Shaking his head, he pulled out a cloth and proceeded to wipe down the entire length of the black blade of his katana, cleaning it of the fox's repulsive blood. He sheathed the sword as he finished and stretched, popping his back luxuriously and cracking his neck once or twice. "I hope he does wake up soon… We really should get started. 100 years ago might have already been too late to stop this issue, and now we're falling even further behind waiting for him to recover." The man paused, thinking. "I wonder if we'll have to go through an awkward phase or if we can simply get to business and not worry about all the details of what the mission entails." Yaboku shrugged. "Ah, well. Plenty of time, right?" He looked down at the unconscious fox at his feet, really taking the time to study him, for once.

Blonde. Wearing a blue and white kimono over traditional white robes. No shoes. A kiseru shoved through his sash in place of a weapon—after all, a demon would not need a weapon. Or shoes, apparently. But he would need to smoke. It was all so uncivilized. The thought made his lip curl in a sneer.

He was not human. That much was clearly obvious. From the pointed ears to the claws that tipped the man's fingers and toes to the sharpened canine teeth that just barely poked out from the top of the blonde's upper lip, it was obvious. But it was apparent to Yaboku in other, more subtle ways as well. The rise and fall of the monster's chest, for example. Not that he was watching his chest, no. Or the fine, almost feline grace that accompanied every movement that the man made. Or the acrid scent raising from him that screamed demon and made his hands want to grab the katana to defend himself, and just send the beast on to the Other Side already. So completely obvious. So why did he want to observe him? Yaboku was only supposed to care for his humans. He only did care for his humans. He assumed it was because of the unwanted partnership between the two of them. Force two natural enemies into working together? You were bound to get some interesting results. This could be fun. No, it _would_ be fun.


	5. Annoyance

Someone was poking him. No, correction. Some _beast_. He could feel the claw digging into his shoulder, not enough to break skin, but definitely enough to be felt. Not the most pleasant feeling in the world, made even more unpleasant by the knowledge that without that sealing necklace activated by the name of the demon he wanted sealed, the Bijuu could literally rip him apart with those same claws. Yaboku sat up, opening his hazel eyes and pushing the hand away, thoroughly alert and awake now. He must have fallen asleep waiting for the idiot fox to wake up. Wonderful.

"Good. You're up." The fox's voice was low, hushed. Something in the tone made Yaboku go still. "We have company. Not sure how many of them, I only know that they're after your scent." The taller man was awkwardly leaning away from him, as if resisting the same scent the so-called 'company' was.

Actually, that was probably the case. It wasn't as if he wasn't expecting this issue to occur when he'd gotten the order to work with a demon—especially a high-level one like the Bijuu sitting next to him. Shoot. "Well, Kura-chan. I'm surprised you didn't mention anything before. Usually you beasts are all over me as soon as you can see me." He tried a grin, hoping to lighten the mood.

A steely crimson glare fixed him and he choked down a nervous laugh. "Shut. Up. This. Is. Not. Funny." The fox moved closer to him, and Yaboku could see how dilated the other's pupils were. "They are going to kill you. Remind me: If I want to be free, I have to help you. To do that, you must be alive. Right, louse?" Hot breath graced his face and he struggled not to pull away from the fangs that he knew could drip venom or spark flames in an instant. Good thing for sealing items.

"Ah hah, right. Kura-chan. Ne, should we be getting out of here then?" the man gulped, nervously smiling and not smirking— _do not smirk, that ticks him off_ —"So any ideas on where to go?"

The fox—thankfully—pulled away. "No. We can't outrun them. And I can't fight them in my condition, thanks to you and your stupid flea meddling. We're just going to have to figure out how to mask your scent. Somehow." He growled, eyeing the man as if he were the most distasteful thing in the world. The man rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Kura-chan?"

The fox-man smirked, and suddenly Yaboku knew why Kurama didn't like smirking. Smirking could only mean something terrible was about to happen to him.


	6. Unbelievable

He stared in disbelief at the fox. "No. I'm not doing that. I knew that demons were stupid, but Kura-chan must be crazy. No way would I do that." Color rose in his cheeks as he thought of what the fox was asking…they had just barely met! Ok, they did technically meet 100 years ago, but the stupid lazy fox was asleep all that time and it didn't really count so… "No."

He was met with a bored look and flicking ears as it was obvious that the fox was trying hard not to just strangle him into doing the embarrassing act. "Just. Wear. The. Darned. Thing." He shook out his kimono at Yaboku expectantly, thinking that after the 5th time asking that miraculously he would just take it. He had no idea how stubborn the dark-haired man could be.

"No! Just think of the implications! Of my reputation!"

"Reputation?" a raised eyebrow of disbelief.

"I don't want anyone thinking that we are together, Kura-chan." He spat viciously. "What if someone saw?"

The fox growled and tugged at his hair with one hand, frustrated. "You can't die. Not today. And what do you mean, together? We are together—we're partners now, however much we both don't want it."

Yaboku blushed furiously and stamped his foot down. "You can't just say that and then expect me to want to wear your dirty, stinky kimono, stupid beast!"

"Hey! My dirty, stinky kimono might be the only thing that saves your butt tonight, ungrateful flea!"

A scream in the not-so-far-off-distance silenced both of them. 'Company' was arriving fast.

"Give me that." The man stripped off his dark kimono and threw it hurriedly at the fox, who caught it with a muffled 'oof', and wrapped the too-big blue-and-white atrocity around himself. He muttered dark curses under his breath as he sank into the fox's demon-scent, screwing up his face in distaste. "I hope no one I know catches me like this."

"Yeah, and I hope to be rid of you in a reasonable amount of time, vermin." He heard the fox mutter as he ran off to dispose of the sweet-smelling robe that Yaboku had always worn.

"Mutual feelings on my side, monster." He whispered, as he drifted off to sleep, protected in the arms of the demon's robe. The very demon that he would have earlier wanted to extinguish was now backed into a position of protecting him. Forcing enemies together _did_ cause strange things to happen.


	7. Caution

XxxxxX Chapter II XxxxxX

He pressed the dark kimono close to his chest, inhaling deep the scent that wafted up and off of it. He would never tell the ungrateful louse that he did smell good. Not just good. Incredible, tremendous, magnificent. Almost unbearably so. And no, he would not nuzzle the kimono against his skin—that would be too much, incredibly undignified. He threw the robes away from him in a hurry, watching them slide under the dark waters of the river.

Kurama was, after all, a Bijuu. He had respect for himself. And so did other demons—he was one of their lords, after all. One of the highest lords—the Ninetails. He had incredible strength—inhuman strength. No, that wasn't right. Indemon strength—better. But it wasn't his fault that he was stuck in this form like this, mimicking a weaker demon like a kitsune, as he couldn't shift back to his beast form. He flicked his ears in annoyance. No, if anything, it was her fault.

That stupid priestess. That one whose name he couldn't quite place and that Yaboku didn't want to bring up. The one with the sometimes red-but-mostly-brown eyes. She had done something to him, to break him up and cram all his might into this weaker little form. At least she hadn't changed his form entirely, that would have been too much. He was only stuck and unable to shift back into his stronger body. And all because he had been rampaging a little too close to the village. One time. Or two. Or ten.

And then, when he had gone into the village to try and speak with the priestess, the villagers had come after him with spears and fire and she had come after him with her katana, all because before he had spoken with her he might've slipped an ancient relic that would've helped him restore himself to his rightful form into his robes. What? It wasn't like it was only fair. Too bad he had lost the relic sometime during the 100 years he was out of the conscious world.

Oh well. It wasn't as if his powers were _that_ restrained because of the form he was in. Crimson eyes glowed in the darkness and a wicked grin split the night, sending chills down the spine of anyone who dared to look. The flea had better be careful; he didn't quite know what he was toying with.


	8. Remembering

The flea was sleeping when he got back. That was good, it had been a long day, and the night belonged to demons like the fox. He pulled his kiseru from his white sash and ran his claws along it with a fond smile, thinking that, if anything, this form did have one benefit.

He remembered when he discovered smoking. It was almost immediately after his transformation to this weaker form. The fox in him was anxious and jittery, because he could no longer free himself at will. Kurama had just needed to calm down. Seeing an older man by the roadside (far from the village where he had rampaged) he had asked about something to calm his nerves. The man was smoking himself, and pointed to his own kiseru. When Kurama had asked for clarification, the man just shrugged and gave the strange-looking device over to him, telling him to try it. So he had. He had coughed a little at first, that was to be expected, but the buzz that followed eased the anxious feeling he had been feeling since moving into this new body. He thanked the man, and went into town to buy his own supplies. Starting the first few times on his own were not easy, but he soon got the hang of it, not too much tobacco, not too much flame, and from then on it was like second nature.

A spare glance toward the sleeping figure of the man, curled up in his own outer kimono, before sitting downwind from the other and lighting the pipe. The instantaneous buzz that followed settled his nerves, allowing him to think slightly more rationally.

Yaboku was trouble. That much was clear. This 'task' was going to be trouble. But something the sneaky little man did earlier made him feel as if the world would come crashing down. His body had felt heavy, and it had been right after they had introduced themselves. So it had to be something aligned with the names. That was the only thing that made sense. But what was it, and how did he get it to change? He supposed he could play along with the man's task for now, until he could figure out an answer to this riddle. Who knew? It could be fun.


	9. Wake

The dawn came as it always had: too bright, too soon, and with too little warning. Kurama barely noticed the shift in temperature as the sun began to crawl over the unseen horizon; it was the light that caught his attention.

He had been minding his own business, reflecting on old thoughts, keeping watch, barely even dozing off when the light around him shifted. It was an age-old signal to those of his kind: day is near—hide or fight. Mostly though, it was hiding to sleep. Demons tended to fall more on the nocturnal side of the spectrum, though with the higher lords you never could predict their actions. He was like that; you never could tell just what he was going to do.

Scarlet eyes flicked over to the figure of the man, still wrapped up in the blue-and-white kimono. Kurama allowed himself a grin. Really, his clothes were much too big for the smaller man, and it was quite amusing to annoy the other so much with a trifle as simple as wearing his clothes. Still, he felt something twist in his chest as he stared at the curled up form, a soft rise-and-fall of breath shifting the garment just slightly, showing just a hint of skin underneath. _He looks cute in my clothes._ He shook his head furiously, a faint blush settling over his cheeks. _No, not "cute."_ More like Yaboku was a little kid again, playing dress-up, looking ridiculous,—harmless and vulnerable in the over-sized kimono.

Then he realized hazel eyes were watching him intensely. "Like what you see, Kura-chan?" Yaboku smirked at him, apparently having awoken and noticed the other's staring.

"Well, it is my kimono you're wearing." He said pointedly. "Of course I like my own clothes." A dead-pan comeback like that should hide the fact that he had just been thinking about him being cute, right? Because Kurama did _not_ find Yaboku cute. At all. Not even just a _little_ bit. That would be too much to handle; right now, freedom must be his only focus.


	10. Morning

So the beast liked to stare, did he? It had been quite a suprise to wake up to the feeling of eyes on him. Usually he was so vigilant, so careful, that no one ever got the slip on him. No matter. If anything, this just proved that Kurama was a worthy partner, that this mission could very well get accomplished.

He stood up, stretching his back out, and frowned at the kimono still covering him. He really did need new clothes, and if Kurama was so worried about his scent, then perhaps some kind of masking cologne could be bought.

"Ne, Kura-chan. I can't wear this ridiculous costume all day. Buy me new clothes." That got the fox's attention.

"What?" Yaboku could feel the burning scarlet gaze. Oh this was just too much fun.

"Yeah. New clothes? And cologne. Buy it for me."

"Why me?" the fox barked. "Buy it yourself."

"But Kura-chan, you were the one to throw my clothes out. Shouldn't you make amends by buying it for me?" the dark-haired man laughed silently, knowing that the blonde was having none of this.

A sigh. Could it be? "Alright, flea. I'll get you some new clothes."

He started to smile,- "But on one condition. No complaining."

Well. This suddenly got a lot less interesting.


	11. Shopping

The road into the small town was uneventful. A few stares directed thier way, that was to be expected. They did make an odd pair-the tall, blonde fox and the short dark-haired man in the oversized clothes. He decided to ignore the looks for now. It would do no good to get mad about it-Kurama had already said no complaining, and if he screwed up, then he was almost assured to have to pay for his own clothes. Not that he couldn't. It was just so much more fun to make the beast do it.

They were lucky that it was a _town,_ even if it was a small one. If it had been a village, then Yaboku would have a lot less luck at buying new clothes, and would have to settle for buying it off some villager, which would just be uncomfortable.

The shop was decently sized, to the man's suprise. The fox glanced around without much interest, as he let Yabuko go through the pre-made clothes. Truthfully, Yaboku would prefer to have his new clothes tailored to fit, but he was already pushing his luck with Kurama. He pulled out a new purple outfit, similar to his old one, and changed into it.

"What do you think?" he asked Kurama, who gave him a bored look.

"I think you need to take it off before your scent penetrates the fabric and we have to through it out and get another one."

The beast did have a point, but that was just rude. "Fine, fine."

He disrobed and handed the kimono to the tailor. "We'll be taking it."

The tailor frowned, "You don't want it made to fit?"

Yaboku bit his lip, shooting a glance towards the fox. "No no, that's fine." He jumped when the fox reached over him to grab the kimono.

"Yes, he does." he heard the fox grumble. Then the scarlet eyes were on him, and he felt himself go still. "After all, you need to be able to walk without tripping over yourself. That's the whole reason we're here."

 _Impresive, Kura-chan._

So if you missed the last chapter, I changed the "Update" for the actual chapter 10. Please leave me reviews! They will help me get the story done sooner, I promise!


	12. Sign

One fitting later, and they were standing in front of the small general shop. Yaboku wrinkled his nose, he was still in the fox's outer kimono, even though he now had his own. The Bijuu had insisted that he wait to wear it until the cologne was bought. Admittedly, it did make sense, but it was still not the most comfortable situation for Yaboku.

He pulled the fox inside, and searched the shelves for anything remotely like what he was looking for. When he could not find any scents on the shelves, he asked the clerk. And what the clerk pulled out, was not exactly what he was hoping for.

Two scents. That's all the shop had. And neither one of them were great. One was reminiscent of smoke, and made Kurama curl his lip. It would do the job for sure, the overall weight of the smell clung to everthing it touched. The other...well, it wasn't really for _men_ , persay.

The aroma of cherry blossoms filled the air when he removed the stopper, but it was a more subtle scent than expected. Yabkou just knew he would get teased by the fox, but Kurama seemed to hate the smoky odor from the other bottle. _No complaining._

He gestured to the pink bottle. _Pink, really?_ And the fox leaned over him once again to pay for the perfume. _Perfume._

The dark haired man sighed, and picked up the bottle to spray it on, when a clawed hand grabbed his wrist. "No. Not until you're out of my clothes." It figured. Only one of them would have to smell so feminine, then.

Kurama lead the way out of the town, back into the trees, shielding them from the onlooking eyes of the townspeople. The fox held his hand out, and Yaboku looked confused. "The bottle." he heard the taller man say.

His hazel eyes watched as the fox gently sprayed Yaboku's new clothes with the scent, lightly dousing it all over with the fragrance. When he was done, he shook it out once and handed the kimono back to Yaboku.

"Why, Kura-chan? Why would you scent my clothes and not have me spray myself?" he was confused. It seemed the beast had a good reason, but what?

He looked slightly embarrassed. "Well...I didn't want you thinking that you had to smell different. I figured that since you will wear this all the time, eventually the clothes will mask your personal scent, and that would be enough... I didn't want you to feel, well, girly."

Yaboku hid a smile. The fox knew then? That he had been resigned to take the perfume? That he didn't want it? But yet, he was still trying to make everything work.

"I appreciate the gesture, Kura-chan. I do not, in fact, want to smell _girly_." he smirked.

The fox pinned his ears back, and Yaboku laughed out loud.

 _Thank-you, Kura-chan. Maybe you're not all that much of a monster._


	13. Secret

The flea-no, his partner, Yaboku, drove him crazy. But he couldn't deny the fact that the other had not complained one bit while they were out, he had even settled for the perfume when he realized that Kurama could not stand the smoky cologne. It was a gesture of good faith on his part, and Kurama appreciated it. That was why he had tried to make it less girly for the other man. Not that it helped, Yaboku smelled of cherry blossoms and pranced around in a feminine manner.

Of course, none of that even mattered. He couldn't help the nagging feeling that the shorter man was hiding something from him, something important. He needed to find out what the other was hiding, and soon.

He cast a glance towards Yaboku, where the man sat stoking a small fire and stirring a pot of soup that had appeared from seemingly nowhere. He hadn't known that the other was carrying so much with him: his sword, of course, a bedroll, a pot, two bowls and two spoons, and provisions for the both of them. The fox assumed some kind of magic was involved, Yaboku did seem like he was taking orders from someone higher up, and magic was not an uncommon asset to have.

"Soup's ready." the dark-haired man startled him out of his trance, and he moved to sit by the other.

"Thanks." he took the offered bowl and fiddled with the spoon. "So... You mentioned a task yesterday." _Best to just get it out in the open._ " Don't you think it would be a good idea to let me know what I'm supposedly helping you with?"

The man sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt." Yaboku adjusted his robes, pulling them closer to him. "I believe I should start at the beginning, just to make sure we're clear on everything." Hazel eyes rose to meet his own. "You know of the Clans?"

Kurama paused. "The seven classes?"

Yaboku nodded. "Yes, that is another name for them. The Gold: those who reside in Heaven. The Blue: directly sent from Heaven-the color that those from Heaven take on when they descend to the earth. The Silver: the first demons, the oldest of thier kind. The Gray: lesser demons. The Green: the fair folk. The Colourless: those without an affiliation- can be very dangerous. And you. The Red: the newest class of demons, created and occupied by those known as "Bijuu".

Kurama nodded. He was the highest Bijuu- technically thier "King". He flicked his ears forward, sensing that the important, hidden secret was about to come out.

Yaboku took a deep breath. "You see, I have kept my affiliation from you. By now I assume you have at least figured something out-whether from my scent, or my packing ability." he raised his head to meet Kurama's eyes. "Kura-chan. I am a Blue."

His eyes widened, and his ears flicked. "From Heaven, then? So... you are an angel or..."

"I am a god."


	14. Mission

He almost dropped the bowl. Fortunately, Yaboku seemed to know this would happen, and moved quickly to shake the other out of shock.

"Calm down, beast. It's not that big of a revelation," the other muttered.

"Not that big of a-what do you mean?! A god?! You can't be serious, flea-" he cut himself short, and eyed the other warily. _He could decide I wasn't worth it...and zap me out of existence._ "I just...wasn't expecting it. That's all."

Yaboku eyed him from the corner of his eyes. "Yes. Well." he straightened his robes and moved away from the fox. "I should continue."

Kurama nodded, still not completely processing the fact that a god was sitting next to him, calmly eating soup, and smelling of cherry blossoms. Practically a walking contradiction-gods were supposed to command respect, power, dignity. Yaboku was none of these things.

"The higher ranking gods that stay up in Heaven have presented a task to me, to solve while I am down here on Earth. There are rumors of an uprising, one of the other Clans is growing in power and is slowly testing thier abilities. There have been tales of strange creatures, shapeshifters, and people not acting like themselves. I am to find the source and destroy it."

Kurama flicked his ears forward. "And where do I-"

"Your job is to help me locate the source, as you yourself are a high ranking demon and can better predict the moves of our enemy."

"And what makes you think it is a demon?" It was a common known fact that angels and demons didn't get along, could it simply be prejudice?

The shorter man sighed. "All attack patterns are reminiscent of demon strategy, as well as the fact that all Blues, Greens, and Golds are accounted for."

"Ah." the fox paused, thinking about what this could spell for his kind. "So an investigation into demon culture?"

"Kind of." Yaboku seemed reluctant to say anything else at the moment, so Kurama decided he would drop it.

"Alright then. Get some sleep. I'll keep first watch. We can start our hunt in the morning."

Yaboku nodded, and whisked away the remnants of their dinner. "Wake me at the third hour." he turned over and quickly fell asleep.

"Sleep well, little kami," the fox whispered, crimson eyes glowing in the darkness, watching, waiting, searching.


	15. Hiatus!

This story will be put on hiatus until I can sort out what my feelings are about the direction it should go. Please be patient.


End file.
